


Ranger?

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was 'Chuck Norris.' Zack has questions, Garibaldi doesn't have answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Ostrich 2008 challenge.

"So, Marcus, he's a Ranger?"

Garibaldi nodded without speaking. He'd just taken a huge bite out of his sandwich. He swallowed with a grimace, and looked at the pale paste that lay between the slices of bread. "What the heck is this stuff anyway?"

Zack Allen looked down at his own plate, then over at Garibaldi's. "The label said chicken. It looked better than the ones labeled ham." He poked at his sandwich a little, then said, "Suddenly I'm not real hungry. Maybe I'll save it for later." Returning to his question, he asked, "A lawman, right? A Ranger's some kind of cop?"

The noise and clatter of the mess hall drowned out Garibaldi's reply at first, but Zack caught the last words.

"…a cop? What makes you say that? I just told you the Minbari started up this outfit. They're some kind of secret service, like spies or something. Be a little more quiet about it, okay?" He took the lettuce leaves off the sandwich and laid them aside. "Ivanova has the right idea, sticking to salads. At least we know where the lettuce comes from; it's grown right here in the hydroponic gardens. I have no idea what this stuff is." He scraped the paste off the bread and put the lettuce back in. "The bread's pretty good though. Whole grain, I think."

Zack was wrapping up his sandwich in a napkin. "Rangers, you know, like the Texas Rangers? I think they were cops of some kind. They used martial arts, like Marcus. Like in that old vid with, uh, what's-his-name? Chuck Morris?"

Garibaldi stared at his second-in-command. "Never heard of 'em. Anyway, Marcus doesn't exactly sound like he's from Texas, does he?" He finished off his meager lunch in a few bites, then pushed back his chair. "All you need to know is that the Rangers are on our side. I don't know what they're trained to do, exactly, but they're definitely not some 23rd century version of a kung-fu cowboy." He added, in a deeply sarcastic tone, "I don't think the Minbari would appreciate the comparison."

"All right, all right. I was just asking." Zack shook his head, and said, "I'm on duty in the Zocalo about now. See you later, Chief." He ambled out, carrying his sandwich, hoping he could ditch it quickly, and pick up something better in the station marketplace.

Garibaldi stood, and gathered up the remnants of lunch. He said under his breath, "Morris? Wasn't that the name of some cat?" Leaving the trash and trays by the door, he walked out, hands in his pockets, and promptly forgot the whole conversation.

 


End file.
